


Hotel

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Out for an event a collision with a giant muscular man leaves you curled up in the wrong hotel room with a fuming Dwarf with very little patience for the intruder until he realizes the frightening effect he has over her.





	Hotel

Why your job had chosen this hotel for their convention you’d never know, it was gorgeous built in the 40’s, somehow still having actual keys for their rooms. The first day there you realized they had also chosen that for all of the lawyers in the state to flock to this hotel, surrounding you with large Men in suits all with sour dispositions and lewd comments about your body. So when you crashed into one of the largest men there you were pleasantly surprised when he politely helped you up and made sure you were alright before leaving you after handing you back your room key that you had dropped and walked off with a small smile as you glanced at the wall infant of you stunned for a moment then heading to your first lecture.

After a three hour long lecture from a man who was far too stubborn to turn on the microphone and when it finally did he went from shouting to whispering leaving you with a pounding migraine from fighting the urge to hurl your chair up at him. Stumbling your way through the hallways your head throbbing forcing the walls to spin and your mind go blank, leaving your only clue to which room you were staying in, fumbling the key into the lock and slipping inside the dark room and lowering yourself into the small couch in the sitting room and curling up trying to stop the pounding.

..

The lights in your room shot on triggering a groan from you as you pulled the pillow from the couch over your face, you lifted the pillow as you heard , “DWALIN!!” Followed by a slamming door, causing you to shoot up and stare at the tall, muscular, angry man who turned back to you his fierce blue eyes glaring at you causing you to scoot back on the couch as your voice shakily came out, “W..what are you doing in my room?”

His eyes furrowed as he tilted his head to the side, his voice lowering and coming out in a near growl, “Your room?!”

You quickly grabbed your keys from the couch beside you, “Yes room 7..” your eyes darted back up to him as they filled with tears making his shoulders relax and his glare pull back to a look of concern. “Your roommate wouldn’t happen to be a large bald guy with a beard?” Doing your best to hold your tears as your voice dropped to a soft tremble.

He took a cautious step forward, his voice coming out in a smooth and calming voice, “Yes.”

“I must have picked up his key by accident, I’ll go, I’m so sorry.” Dropping the keys on the cushion beside you, grabbing your shoes and bag and trying to rush out only to have his hand land on the door as you opened it and close it again before turning to you. Taking a few steps back your back hit the wall and you looked up at the man lowering himself to make his head level with yours, “Please, I didn’t mean to frighten you, you don’t need to run away. I’m not angry with you, My Cousin Dwalin has been avoiding speaking to me about our meeting tomorrow morning, I didn’t mean to frighten you really.” You nodded taking a shaky breath as he gently wiped away the tear that rolled down your cheek giving you a soft smile making his eyes sparkle in the light. “Do you remember your room number?” You nodded again, “I’ll take you back, and drag out my Cousin if he’s fallen asleep in it. I’m Thorin.”

Holding out his hand which you stared at for a moment then timidly shook, “Jaqi.”

Quickly pulling your hand back as he smiled again and straightened up, opened the door and held it open for you, “Let’s go find your room.” You nodded again as you fought to calm your breathing as you led him through the maze of hallways, his hand wrapping around your waist in a territorial gesture as he glared at the pair of Men who dared to drunkly stumble in your direction only to quickly flee when they caught his glare. Your head turning to catch his expression which quickly changed to a kind smile as he slid his hand higher from your side to the center of your back, your eyes locking for a few moments as you admired their shade again before you turned your head forward again to take the next turn. Finally finding your room as your hand covered your face letting out a quiet groan as you both heard loud moaning from the other side of the door, taking in a deep breath as you dropped your hand and looked around finding a bench along the window and softly saying, “I’ll just wait, thank you for walking me back.”

His eyes darting to the bench as he let out a muffled grumble before looking at you with another kind and curious gaze, “You can wait in my room if you like, I shouldn’t have woken you in the first place.” Trying to give you another smile which fell in concern as another tear slid down your cheek that he quickly brushed away, “I really am s..”

You shook your head briefly as you shot him a small smile, “It’s not that, my head just really hurts.” Wiping away the next tear that fell as your head throbd again.

His eyes running over your face quickly before locking on your eyes again, “When’s the last time you ate something, mine mostly come from not eating.”

Your eyes rolled in a half circle as you thought, “Breakfast.”

He smiled as he took in a quick breath, “Well let me order something, there’s an amazing Chinese place nearby I hear, Please.”

You glanced back to your door quickly as another loud moan and a grunt came from behind it, turning back to him and nodding, “Alright, if you don’t mind.”

He chuckled as his head shook slightly from side to side, “Not in the least, I’d love to make up for my terrible first impression.” Gently sliding his hand back to its original spot and leading you back to his room.

He grabbed the stack of menus from the dresser letting out a grumble as he couldn’t find the one he was searching for, he turned back as he heard you pushing in a number on his room phone, smiling at you as you lifted it to your ear and handed him the folded menu from your last order. His smile grew as he heard you greeting the person on the other end of the line in Mandarin as his eyes skimmed your last marked order and saying, “Double yours and add four more egg rolls.” You nodded and passed it on before hanging up as they said it would be there shortly and how much the order was, your hand going for the wallet in your bag as he grabbed your hand, “I’ve got it.”

“It’s..”

He smirked at you as he slid the refolded menu in your bag, “I’ve got it.” As he sat on the bed opposite you, his eyes darting to your legs as you curled them under you then back to your eyes, “Cold?”

“No. Does your Cousin normally swap room keys like this?”

“First I’ve heard of that technique.”

“Not sure he would have had a hard time at snagging my Cousin, she’s got a weakness for a fine suit, no matter whose in it.”

He smirked, “Dwalin’s not exactly a hard one to snag either, but I will say if it was planned, you are his type.”

“Really and what might that be exactly?”

His smirk grew, “Petite, curvy where you’d need it all wrapped in a stunning dress. But if he’d spent even a moment on your eyes nothing else would matter. Purple eyes paired with dark hair, that alone would make anyone’s knees weak.” Your eyes running over him as your mouth opened for a moment, “Have I said something wrong?” Leaning in with concern.

“No, I don’t get compliments like that often.”

“Doubtful, anyone can see it.”

“Yes but there’s a difference in how it’s said.”

Your conversation quickly turning to your work and why you were in the hotel, ending in him laughing as you told him about your last lecture you had just sat through, his laughter breaking off as a knock sounded on the door and he collected the food and paid for it before returning and setting it on the bed. He turned to his bag on the dresser behind him and dug out a plain blue t shirt, waling over to you and handing it to you, “To keep your dress clean, My Sister always takes mine when we travel so I make sure to have one with me.”

You shot him a smile and accepted it, pulling it over your head as he pulled your hair out from inside it as he moved the bag of food to the small table as you stood and joined him, leaving your purse and shoes next to his dresser on the floor by the wall. Easing into your conversation again finding both of yourselves relaxing around the other, your pain now completely gone as you helped him clean up the meal. Sliding your hands along the ends of his large shirt on you he turned with a smirk, “Seems Dwalin might be staying the night, you’re free to take a bed, I’ll take the couch if you want.” keeping his eyes locked on yours.

“No need, there’s two beds.”

He nodded as his eyes slid across your body admiring you in his shirt, your pulse racing as you felt his eyes sliding over you, his spiking as you took a step forward, your head tilting to the side as your eyes slid down his tie while your hand gently ran along it lifting it off of his chest triggering another smirk as you stepped closer. His eyes trained on your face studying you trying to guess your next move as your fingers slid back up the bottom of his tie until you reached the knot and looped to fingers in it before pulling him down closer to you as you stood as tall as you could on your toes, closing the distance as he eagerly leaned into the kiss and slid his hands around your waist.

Layer by layer you stripped each other as the kiss continued to you both laying across his bed as he slid his hands and his lips across nearly every inch of you as his fingers worked against you, stretching you and getting you ready for him to slide inside after pulling on the condom he took from Dwalin’s bag. After another heated kiss and a gasp from you he thrust inside as you rocked your hips against his, sliding through the positions as he questioned how you wanted it, arching and twisting around you as his thrusting matched exactly what you wanted while his lips and tongue never left your skin. His heavy breathing and deep moans against your skin sent you over the edge more than once, finally curling around each other for the night after he pulled you under the covers after shutting out the light, the sound of his heartbeat helping you drift off to sleep quickly.

Soft kisses across your shoulders and fingertips sliding gently across your back woke you, as a soft chuckle escaped from you echoed by a deeper rumbling chuckle from Thorin as he said, “Morning, didn’t mean to wake you.” You let out a soft moan as his fingers slid around your side and between your legs making your hips rock back against his growing erection earning moan from him, “You want me that badly?”

“Mhmm. “ Your mouth brushing against his ear as you whispered, “You don’t want me?” Your answer was a low growl as he pulsed against you and reached for another of the condoms he’d left on the table by the bed, quickly pulling it on and rubbing it against you as he kissed down your back and slowly entered you again, laying across your back again and kissing your neck as you pushed your hips back as high as you could as he slowly thrusted inside you. Snaking his fingers through yours pinning them as he quickened his pace and you moaned into your pillow only slowing after you climaxed again, pausing as he pulled out of you triggering a whimper from you followed by a chuckle from him as he flipped you, sliding between your legs as he kissed you fiercely.

His lips leaving yours as his hand ran down your thigh asking, “How high can I raise your leg?” with a smirk as he slid it over his shoulder and slid inside you again earning a muffled moan as you bit your lip, slowly building up his speed again as he pressed your leg closer to your chest, “Tell me if it hurts” as he had you nearly folded in half kissing you again, working his tongue against yours as he thrust deeper into you, pausing after a few dozen thrusts as he felt your leg tighten. Slowly slipping it down and wrapping it around his waist as he pinned your hands over your head again as he kissed down your neck as you gasped and moaned echoing his panting breaths and deep rumbling moans he let out against your skin.

Finally flipping onto his back as he slid his hands over you, letting you adjust to being on top, biting his lip as you tightened around him as a knock sounded on the door and a Man called Thorin’s name, turning your head back as he said, “He can wait.” You let out a chuckle as he slid his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you down against him, kissing you again as he thrust his hips up under you, as he slid his hand to cup your ass to guide your movements as he curled his other arm around your back holding you against him. Staying in bed for another hour until you had to shower and head back to your room to change for another lecture as he headed to his meeting, taking your number to plan your next rendezvous after another heated kiss.


End file.
